Winter's Nocturne
by Birdie Ruskin
Summary: Botan finds a girl in the snow and takes her to Yusuke's home. I never returned to school and each day I woke up in a place unfamiliar to me...and it scared me. Oc alert. no yaoi... yet. rated just to be safe


**Winter's Nocturne**

Part I: One December night

It was a cold, crisp, wintry, day in December. The streets are paved with brilliantly radiating piles of snow. In an alleyway off of town a girl with sapphire hair and amethyst purple eyes walks through the streets to meet at a friend's house. Botan hums a tune as she walked to Yusuke's apartment to wish him a Merry Christmas.

"I wonder what Yusuke even wants for Christmas…" she spoke out loud while walking.

"Then again I wonder what everyone wants for Christmas…" when suddenly a tint of color is shown the white banks of snow. 'What's that?' she says while quickly running toward the frozen figure. 'A girl…' she states with bewilderment.

"Are you all right?" Botan says a little shakily. No answer. "Hello?" she says again. The girl just stared at her blankly as if she were dead or as if she was unable to answer. Breathing hard, and seeing there was no one around Botan assumed she was an orphan or some sort of stray.

Panicking, Botan decides to take her to Yusuke's apartment "I'm taking you to a friend's house do you mind?" No answer. "Okay? Come on." She says while walking, only to find no one behind her.

She turns around only to see the girl hasn't moved from her spot.

"Can you not walk?" she asks, "Do you need help?" the girl does nothing; says nothing either.

"Okay…I'll carry you, alright?" Seeing no response and not really expecting one, Botan lifts the girl onto her back; she didn't retaliate or resist, it kind of made Botan a little uneasy; that maybe she was carrying a dead girl or something, but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her head as she felt the girl's breathing upon her own neck. 'Okay I guess it's off to Yusuke's house' Botan thought as she headed to Yusuke's house with the girl on her back.

**Yusuke's House**

"I'm coming!" Yusuke yells, as the door bell rings a second time. 'Probably Botan…' he thought to himself as he headed to the door only to find… Botan …and…. "Who the hell is that!" Yusuke yells at Botan as she staggers in with some girl on her back.

"I don't know. I found her on the street in an alleyway while coming here. The poor girl was frozen to the bone." She answers. "Do you know who she is or anything?" he says They set her down on a couch.

"No, she wouldn't say anything; nothing; not even move." She replied. They glance at her again; she had fallen asleep while Botan was carrying her. She typically had an ordinaryface (not a super model)with dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail with what looked like a burgundy colored scrunchy (similar to Yukina's) she had brown skin and bangs hanging down both sides of her forehead, she is very lean with a thin body; arms; legs; hands. Obvious signs that she doesn't eat very often.

Her hair length is just behind her shoulders. She is wearing a tan, knee-length dress with a white hem and brown coat about the same measurement. She also had on matching boots and white tights and a book-bag strapped around both arms. 'I wonder what's in that bag' Botan thought to herself eyeing the book-bag. Yusuke, breaking the silence between them says,

"I'm gonna go get her a blanket to warm up in, you stay here and watch her incase she wakes." He instructs.

"Right," She replies. After Yusuke left the room, Botan found herself wondering again why this girl was outside all by herself in an alley without some sort of warmth or a home. When Yusuke returned, he applied the blanket on top of the girl and said,

"I'll call everybody over here while you go to Spirit World and get some info on this girl from Koenma. Alright?" he says. "Okay." She answers. 'Boy, Yusuke's really a different person when someone's in trouble, isn't he? He acts like he has everything planned out.' Botan chimes to herself as she takes off for Spirit World. After about half-an-hour everyone was at Yusuke's apartment chatting on about things and making up logics.

"Maybe someone abandoned her," Yusuke and Kuwabara both said,

"Huh, yes or she could've ran away; many kids do nowadays" replied Genkai.

"Hn. She could be a demon." said Hiei from his corner on the wall.

"No. I would've sensed it if she was…" Kuwabara said.

"Well, I suppose we have no other choice but to remain patient until she wakes." Kurama verifies. Everyone is quiet until Botan appears at the window. Yusuke lets her in "So…?" he urges.

"Koenma said he needed an hour at least so he could send someone to find files on her." Botan says. "O-o-k-a-y, well, does he even have a picture of her?" Yusuke says. Botan merely waved her hand at him "You know Koenma, he'll get the information we need regardless if he has a picture or not." she began to giggle.

"No. I'm afraid I don't know what the little brat does when he needs info on a person." he says a little annoyed. "Well, we don't need to worry about it is what I'm saying," chimes Botan again.

"Okay, so let's go by what we **do** know," Genkai begins, "So…which one of you found her?" She questions. "Uh… that would be me," Botan says while raising her hand. "Woah! Botan you did?" asks Kuwabara foolishly.

She gave him a pouty look, "Of course! What, do you really think Yusuke did?" "Uh…well, yeah." He stated bluntly.

Botan just shook the thought off and continued, "I found her on the street half-frozen to death while on my way here. The weird thing about it was that she wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that someone was here to help her..."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kuwabara. "Well, think of it this way," Botan started, "When I first saw her I asked if she was all right and …she gave me no response; she wouldn't respond to anything I said or did, like she was already dead or someth-" she gasped as the girl moved in her sleep. Everyone was quiet but when she didn't move anymore they all sighed with relief.

"So…what are you implying? That she has no soul?" Comes Hiei's sarcastic remark.

"Well, uh…no…" she started, but then the girl started to move again only this time her eyes opened up as well. She gave them all a startled stare as she slowly began to realize that she had no idea where she was. She looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. She then began to panic until Kurama stepped up and reassured her she was alright.

"Don't worry we have no intention of harming you. In fact one of my friends brought you in here for fear that you had been frozen to death. Do you remember Botan over there?" he pointed to Botan across the room, who waved cheerfully back. "She's the one who found you and brought you here." He said.

She blinked a few times looking at Botan, until Kuwabara came and asked her, "So, what's your name?" She jumped back into the chair surprised; apparently not expecting him to ask her a question so soon. This also surprised everyone when she didn't respond.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I said 'what is your name'?" Kuwabara tried again. She moved her lips then put a hand in front of her mouth and looked down at the sheets ashamed. She just continued to look down at the sheets in deep thought.

_Flashback_

A woman is on her death bed whispering a name. At first it's hollow; hard to hear. Then it gets a little louder and louder still. "Y-Yo" the woman is saying "o-k-k…ko-" she stops and is still.

**End Flashback**

The girl mouths off the word but no one could hear her. She then, without warning, passes out again. Everyone just stared. Botan then turns and says, "Did any of you catch what she was saying?" she asks. "No." they all answer. "Hell, all I got was an 'o'" came Yusuke.

Then a ringing noise is heard and Botan opens up her briefcase or more-so Yusuke's. Koenma's voice is heard, "Botan! I got the info. on that girl and I'm faxing it to you." "Wow, Koenma! Botan said you'd have it ready in an hour in yet you have it ready in half! I must admit I'm very impressed." came Yusuke's sly remark.

"Why thank you, Yusuke. Apparently even an idiot-brat like you can afford **some** manners." came Koenma's reply.

"Hey! What's that s'posed to mean?" Yusuke says in an angry tone. "Oh never mind that! We have more important matters than you two arguing," buts in Botan. "Che! Whatever!" Yusuke says.  
The papers print and Botan closes the briefcase, after an approved thank you from Koenma, she reads the profile out loud:  
age: 14  
eye color: dark brown  
hair color: dark brown  
hobbies: drawing, reading, walking around, sports, etc.  
status: Jr. high student (or was)  
born: Jan. 7th  
parents: Yotoga Hito, father, age 40; deceased two years ago in accident/ Tenou Naku, mother, age 41; deceased six months ago died from a mysterious & unknown illness/ Kiku Hito, sister, age 17; whereabouts unknown. No further information on family members. Life: after mother's death she became a mute. At about the same time her sister decides to runaway from home and was never found, her mother was said to have gone into a severe depression in which doctors say was the cause of death. As of recently this girl has not returned to her home, she has been called many things; however her most accurate and name of birth is Yoko. Yoko Hito.

Botan stops reading, a clear, sorrowful expression appears on her face. "So her parents are gone and her sister's missing…" Yusuke says in a melancholy tone. "It must be tough livin' it out the way she does…" he finishes. "Yes, and that would also explain why she didn't answer Kuwabara when he asked for her name." Kurama explains. "It's quite unfortunate; not being able to speak; but to go on for months…"

"Yes, but don't start with the water works just yet," Genkai cuts in, "I speak for the group when I say that we're not gonna take the girl back to **her** home so… which one of you is willing to have this girl living at their house for a while?" she says.

"Hey, wait a minute how can you say 'I speak for the group' when your speaking for yourself?" Yusuke says, she doesn't give him any comeback so he just settles it with a "You're a hag." He finishes.

"I would…take her but I think you all know that I have some _family _problems of my own so you can scratch my apartment off the list." Yusuke says. "Hn. So… then which one of you two is going to take her?" She says looking at Kurama and Kuwabara. "Um, hey! Grandma! Why can't you take her? Last time I checked you're the one with a damn hotel for a friggin' house." Yusuke says. "Because moron, I don't have the energy nor the time to waste to have another person in the shrine moping each day and not being able to talk-"

"Well, hey… don't look at me, then. It's a full-time job surviving in my house with Shizuru there and all…" comes Kuwabara's own excuse for why he can't have her at his house. "Well, then it's settled! She'll be staying at my house." Kurama confirms. Everyone looks at him. "Are you sure, Kurama?" Yusuke asks. "Yes, I'm sure mother won't mind if I give a good enough reason." Kurama assures.

"Ok. That brings us to our next question, how the heck are we gonna get her to your house?" asks Kuwabara. "Good point." everyone says. Next thing you know there's laughter—maniacal laughter at that. Everyone looks at Yusuke, "Don't worry guys it's all taken care of."

"Really Yusuke? Are you sure?" Botan asks. "Oh, yea, My mother walked outta here again to get drunk as usual and left her car, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I gave it a little joy-ride and-" everybody face-falted or sweat dropped. "Yusuke/Urameshi you idiot!" both Kuwabara and Botan yell, "You can't risk driving _a block_ without a driver's license!"

"Well, excuse me if I had an idea when the rest of you didn't!" Yusuke says defensively.

"Dimwit! I take it you were out dropped on your head more than just once as a child."

"WHAT'S THAT, HAG? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?" Yusuke roars over all of the yelling.

"Yes, moron, I **do**! If you go even **two feet** in that car and the police bust you, then what? We can't risk getting this girl into more trouble than she already is." Genkai retaliates.

"Oh, ok then, hag, then what are we supposed to do? Huh? I'm waiting!"

"Oh, Shut it! I think I've got a plan…" Genkai says.

"Oh, really? Well then…" he says in a little girly voice, "Come on, _Mr. Takanaka_! Go and share what you have to the rest of the class! I can't wait to hear another one of your beautifully, long harangues with a subliminal message that will teach us all something new about life," Yusuke taunts.

Kurama sweatdrops again after watching him, knowing it will only end in a brawl. Genkai remained calm. "What's that?" she said pointing to his face. "What?" He answers confused. POW! She socked him right in the jaw. "That." She answers. Yusuke is on the floor with swirly eyes. Genkai then continues,

"So like I said, I have a plan. Botan you can fly her on your oar to Kurama's home. Kurama you will leave first and wait for Botan to come."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan." Kurama complies. "Right," Botan agrees. "Ok. Let's do it."

**The next day**

It's morning and Yoko is just beginning to wake up. But she finds out that she's in someone's bed. 'Huh? Where am I?' she thinks. 'Wait. I know I was at some other guy's house and then they asked me my name and then— I passed out. But…_then _what?' Just then the door opens revealing a middle-aged woman somewhere in her late 30's. She had black hair and brown eyes. She came in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, deary," She says encouragingly "I'm sorry you probably have no idea where you are so let me begin: I'm Shiori Minamino and my son Shuichi is the one who brought you here. He is downstairs getting ready for school right now. And very soon, I too, must leave for work, but we left food in the fridge and notes on the door incase your hungry or confused about where to go or what to do. And as for what you can do? You can shower, watch tv, there are some clothes on my bed which is down the hall and to the right, and all that stuff. " she stops and chuckles a little before continuing, "Shuichi, will tell you what time one of us will be home. I got to go. Bye, gorgeous." She says smiling and waving good-bye as she walked out the door.

'Such a nice, cheerful woman…' Yoko thought. Before a boy, she only assumed the son, with long, scarlet hair and green eyes came in the doorway right after Shiori did. He to, had a reassuring smile on his face as he approached Yoko from the doorway.

"Hello." He said. 'Wow, he's such a handsome boy.' Yoko thought again, as he began to lay out the rules of being alone. "Well as you may already know, I'm Shuichi Minamino this is my room and as mother said, we'll be out for a few hours, so make your self at home. We left some notes on the door incase your confused and one of us should be home by around three or so. I'll be back from school early today and… yes, that's it, if you have any questions ask me or my mother or write them on some paper and stick it on the door." He finished. She nodded in approval.

'So I'm in his house, and this is _his_ room. Well at least I know where I am, but they don't know that I can't …can't…oh, no what if something happens while they're away? I won't be able to call for help! But maybe…maybe if I ask about where he goes to school I can at least get him if someone or something happens. But…how do I let him know…?'

"Uh..." She mumbled.

Just as Kurama was walking out the door he turned around and said, "Oh, by the way I go to Meiou High, not that you would need to know or anything. I don't think anything bad will happen if your home alone."

He then stops and is quiet, and then he chuckled, "Yes, you must feel somewhat uncomfortable being in a house you don't know with a guy you've never met." He admitted. "But I'll clear everything up with you when I get back, alright? As for right now, you don't need to worry about really anything, I have faith in you," she nodded a little hesitantly 'ok'.

"Ok. I'll see you later today then…Yoko." He added.

Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze. 'Since when did he know my…' he runs out and closes the door behind him. She just stares at the door for a while. 'Wow, he's a strange one…'

**Four-and-a-half-hours later/ 1:00pm.**

Yoko was getting more and more restless. She had showered, and washed and dried her clothes so now she was wearing the same thing she was wearing when she first came here, she had a snack, even though she was _very_ hungry, she couldn't just eat everything that was in their house, even though she wanted to. She had tried TV but there were no good shows on until after 3. So, she did the only things available to her at that point: 1. she would look at her mother's picture and/or 2.she would draw doodles in her notebook that she carried in her bag.

But just for now mom was at the top of her list. She took out the only picture of her mom that she had.

'Oh mom, I wonder what you're doing now.' By then it was about 3:10, she had checked the clock. 'Hm. Shuichi should be here any minute now.' By 3:23 Kurama was home and walking up the stairs. Yoko, having heard his arrival rushed to the door and let him in. She smiled at him. He asked her, "Sorry if today was really long for you, were you really bored?" she nervously laugh then nodded yes. "Oh, well once again I apologize for making you wait like this." He said. Suddenly he got this great idea, "How about to make it up to you, I'll take us out for icecream right now!" she looked up at him at this. "Don't worry my studies can wait and besides you could use the fresh air after being in the house all day." He said clearly excited.

'He's treating _me_ to icecream? No one in their right mind has ever …_ever_ asked _me_ to go anywhere with them. Not like _he_ is **now** anyway.' She nods yes, once again, and they get ready to go out. 'I wonder if this is some kind of date.' She began as they walked to the icecream store a few blocks from his house.She then scolded herself for thinking such a thing, 'Of course not, he's just being polite to me since I was locked in that house for so long.

They stop at the icecream parlor and Kurama opens the door.

They entered; inside was a large room with seats and chairs; soda machines; and crepe vendors. You can even order food to eat there. Yoko was amazed by how much the parlor could hold, she had always known people to buy icecream from a truck, not at a store. But apparently there were other ways. It's not like she was allowed to eat anywhere with her family. They walked up into line. Kurama then said,

"Can you see the menu from back here?" she nodded.

"Ok. Well, see where it says icecream soft and hard? Which one would you like?" she wasn't quite sure how to answer him—she didn't know what they were. 'Soft serve? What's that? And what's a hard serve?' instead she gave him a confused look.

He stared at her then asked, "Haven't you ever had icecream before?" it was meant to be a joke but she shook her head no. Now Kurama was surprised, it was only meant as a joke. He thought that _all_ kids from around a city like Tokyo have had icecream at least _once_ in their life. 'Apparently all but one,' He thought.

As for Yoko, it wasn't that she didn't know what icecream was, it was just that she has never had any before. All she knew was that it was supposed to be a frozen cold treat that other kids her age eat—ironic the reality that she has never had it before. "Here's an idea I'll buy both and share mine with you." She was taken back by his generosity.

'Why is he so…generous to _me?_ I don't have any money. He's paying with his own, that's so sweet. Maybe it is like a date!' The desk lady then handed them there icecreams, "Here you go."

"Thank you" he pays her and they both go to a table where they begin to eat there icecream. As he promised, he took out a spoon and let her have a piece she smiled in appreciation at the taste. It was exactly as the kids said; a frozen treat. It was frozen cold, but at the same time it was sweet like candy—she loved it!

She wanted so badly to thank him for everything, but, she couldn't. All she could—_the _**only**_ thing she could do..._was smile… smile and act cheerful to show her appreciation and gratitude towards him.

"Do you like it?"

Kurama knew already that she did but he asked anyway just to see her reaction. She beamed more brightly than the sun. It made him happy. He was happy to know that he had somehow made another being feel an emotion that he knew was once lost. He couldn't resist the urge to smile as she began to eat her own icecream with a merry, frisky expression; so priceless…

After that, they returned home fully content about the thought of icecream some other time.

She wrote on her notebook a 'thank you' and handed it to him. He gave her a glad expression. Once they were home, Shiori greeted them with a big, warm, welcome-hello and then asked where they went… or more so her son.

"We just went out to the icecream parlor for some icecream." He said. "With Yoko being in all day and all…" he broke off.

"Oh, so her name is Yoko is it?" she glanced in Yoko's direction. This reminded Yoko about earlier. 'He said he would explain everything when he got back and—I'd say that he's passed getting back.' She taunted.

Shiori said some other things to Kurama like 'Do your homework' and 'Don't stay up too late' after that Kurama and Yoko retreated up the steps to his room; neat and organized. Once there, Kurama opened up his bag and started on his homework at his desk. But Yoko was determined to find out how he knew her name and why she was here and many other questions.

'Homework or not I'm getting some answers!' she saw her notebook and was about to approach it when…

"I'm sorry if we confused you this morning but…"

She stopped and stared at him. He continued with out turning away from his homework.

"The truth is, you were found yesterday in the snow by one of my friends. She brought you to Yusuke's house, another friend of mine, and from there we brought you here." Kurama had not forgotten what he had said earlier and was going to answer her questions before she could ask them. "I bet your also wondering how I knew your name." She nodded at this. He then turned to her and away from his studies. He chuckles, "Well, that's for me to know." She nearly face-falted.

'What! All this confusion and he still won't tell me? Oh, well. It wouldn't matter either way because the fact is that he _did_ find out.' She then spotted the newspaper on his desk. He followed her gaze also to the newspaper.

"Oh that. I got that from the student council meeting I had today. It is an original for the final draft newspaper for school." He stated. "Do you want to look at it and tell me what you think?" he said handing her the paper. She nodded and took it looking through it. He returned to his studies.

All-in-all she thought that his student council meeting newspaper was a success. It was very much like a regular newspaper in the city. It had news on the school, its events and fieldtrips, the student achievements; everything. But one article especially caught her attention…

'What's this? Peer negotiation? What **_is_** this, when kids the same age talk about their problems or something?' she rolled up the newspaper ad and walked over to Shuichi who was still working.

'Aw, he won't get mad or anything if I show him this one thing, right?' she thought so she tapped him gently on his shoulder. He stopped working and put his pencil down. Then he looked at her with a semi-startled look. "Yes?" he asked. She had to admit, she was very nervous, she felt so discomfited all of a sudden on the receiving end of his gaze—she couldn't quite explain the feeling but… "What? Did you find something that needs to be looked at?"

'How does he do that? He seems to know what I'm thinking before I indicate what it is that I'm _really_ thinking of!' But she pushed that thought out of her head and back to summoning her courage. She then showed him the ad she wanted to know more about. He looked at what she pointed to with slight curiosity 'Peer negotiation?'

"Want to sign up for it?" he asked. She jumped back. 'H-h-ho-how d-did he…?' he smiled at her, clearly seeing her confusion and astonished impression of him. He chuckled. "Heh, I'm sorry, just thought I'd ask." She, with another wave of embarrassment, nodded a slow, mentally-painful 'yes'.

"Yes, and I see you would like to know more about it, right?" she nodded.

"Ok. The girls and guidance teacher have created a club, if you will, for girls who have had life-affecting problems, i.e.: drugs, violence, abuse of any sorts, deaths, suicide-attempts, etc. So, what goes on their, based on what I've heard, girls talk to other girls around the same age within the area about their problems: like they tell stories of what happened to them to ease the pain or pains they're feeling right then," Yoko nodded in acknowledgment.

"I Think it is a very creative and productive idea. It could save many people's lives, you know?"  
She agreed. 'This could actually help me,' she thought, 'maybe…just maybe…I can…I would be able to speak again.'

"So you're interested," he stated, "I could take you there tomorrow so you can see for yourself what it's like. I'll even go in with you if you want…"

she nodded ecstatically, indicating that she would love it if he went in with her. "All right! We'll go tomorrow and I'll go in with you as well, how does that sound?" he turned back to his books once more. 'Wonderful.' She thought as she started to feel tired. Her eyelids heavy, she let out an exaggerated yawn as she watched Kurama's silhouette frame continually jot down answers on his paper—she found it amusing; just watching him go. He and his mother are so warm and kind-hearted she wished that all people had traits like they do. It would make this world a better place if people could be generous to one another and not have to argue and fight all the time.

'Like mom and dad.' She thought. 'If only dad hadn't caused mom so many problems; she wouldn't have caused him to leave and to his death. And then afterwards mom got sad, she wouldn't do anything she wouldn't say anything. And the whole time I thought it was because of me, I thought that me being there didn't give mom the time she needed to get better so…I stopped talking to her—for her own sake. Then, it only got worse from there; she was getting worse with no indication of healing. The guilt was too much for her…she thought it was _her _fault dad died and her fault Kiku left us. From that day on she never smiled again; never again did she do the things she always loved. From then on I isolated myself from everyone else—always by my mother's side praying she would heal and I wouldn't be by myself…but…then…'

A forlorn glint sparkles in Yoko's eyes.

'She never did—_she never got better _and died soon afterward. Now it was me, it was my turn to cry, to mope around, _to feel like my life was not worth living_, I beat myself up for my mom's weakness and vulnerability, day after day. I knew it-it was my fault but… I couldn't help it. I felt I was responsible somehow for her suffering. Nobody else had ever been in the same position as me, they didn't understand. So, I stopped talking to them all together I spent all of my time feeling guilty towards myself and at one point I had trouble speaking. It was as if I was forgetting how to. I had to think of what to people all the time before I said anything. I remember…the last words I ever spoke…it was about two months ago I was at school and the teacher had told the students of my mother's death—it had been the first time I had gone to school since, and the kids were all asking how she died all day that day, and all day the next, I got tired of it, it didn't help me at all. I said to them, with my eyes welled up with tears, and in a soft whisper, "She died of a broken heart because of…me." The kids…began to…_laugh._ They thought it was a stupid way to die, they even said so themselves. I didn't understand them; _they didn't understand how I felt about it._

So…as they laughed, I ran away—away from the school and back home. I don't remember much after that because my mind was fogged. All I could remember was the teachers yelling for me to stop and collapsing on the floor of my house crying my heart out. After that the next week for me was shear misery and despair. I never returned to school, and each day I woke up in a place unfamiliar to me. Whether it was outside in the mud, or a tree, or in alleyways, I was always somewhere else—and it scared me; not knowing where I would be next; theoretically speaking, waking in another man's bed; undressed, finding out that I was in a place that people would take advantage of me. I thought of taking my life many times before but I was never able to go through with it incase I met my sister sometime in the near future… so for the next two months I lived that way with no one there to comfort me. I had long since abandoned all my will to speak along with the school I ran away from.

But then this…these _people rescued_ me. And with open-arms welcomed me into their house and not just Shuichi and his mom, I mean his friends too, the girl who found me and didn't leave me there. I want to thank them all some how in someway…

I want…

them all to be my friends to be the ones I can risk my life for…

and count on when it really matters.

Shuichi…he smiles **so** much…and so…warmly. He's cute when he does that. I hope--I don't…_ever_ want him to…stop smiling…'

Kurama noticed how quiet it was after a few minutes, when he glanced back he saw that Yoko had fallen asleep on his bed. 'That's funny, she was the one in all day yet she is also the one to fall asleep first.' He got up and got some more blankets for her to sleep in, afterward he tried to finish his homework as fast as he could, when he did the phone rang downstairs as he was bringing down his blankets to go to sleep in. 'I wonder who that is?' Kurama answered the phone—it was Yusuke.

"Hey, Kurama buddy how are you fairing? Everything, ok?" he asked in his loud Yusuke-voice.

"Oh, yes Yusuke she is no problem at all. But I do feel sort of bad for leaving her in here all day like that. But it all worked out in the end. I treated her to icecream."

"Smooth. Kurama, now all you have to do is get her a Christmas present and get her outta the house and you'll be fine."

"Christmas present, huh?"

"Well yea, it would be the _generous_ thing to do, right? Hell, I'll get her something, too. We could all go shopping together or something later on, well what do ya think?"

"Yea, Yusuke. That sounds like a plan. Do you want me to phone everyone else as well?"

"Nope, there is no need. I got it all covered all _you_ have to do is show up at my apartment at…um…"

"Sorry to interrupt you but, it'll have to be no earlier than, 4:30. It's for …personal reasons." He said.

"Oh, personal, eh?" Yusuke taunts him but then continues,

"Ok, then. How about 5? That's alright, right? You can show up at my apartment at 5?"

"Yes, 5:00 is great. We'll be there."

"Ok. Chao till then."

"W-wait, Yusuke! It's a school night how long do you plan to stay up? It's about half-past-ten."

"Oh, don't worry about me I won't be at school tomorrow." Was it just Kurama or did he hear a hint of mischievousness in Yusuke's tone? But before he could say a word the detective hung up. He hung up his phone as well.

"Good night Yusuke." He said to no one.

He got his blankets and noticed his mom wasn't downstairs 'She must've went up while I was working.' He thought. "Well, good night to you too, mother." He said as he made his way to the sofa he slept on the previous night. He turned off all of the lights and closed his eyes.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Yo! Yo! What's up! It's Osama BinLaden, now I hate America, but I love Bryan Lewis." Quote from Head of State

**laughs hysterically** Hey it's me the authoress, the next chapter will be called "Prick Upon a Thorn." Oh, and that quote is from 'Head of State' with the election thing with Bryan Lewis and all. I recommend you watching that movie it is verrry funny, especially with the whole "Security!" thing. ;;

Please review and tell me what you think, right now I'm excepting flames as well, because I want to know if there are any focus correction areas that I could work on. So...anything's welcome _please_ **tell me**!

Birdie Ruskin 


End file.
